It is known in the art relating to hemming, stamping and forming presses to utilize a vertical structure consisting of a base or bed, columns, crown and platen that uses a raising and lowering motion of the platen or bed to actuate the die sets. The hemming, stamping and/or forming is accomplished through the driving motion of a hydraulic cylinder or electromechanical motor using either a ball screw type of linear actuator or crank arm arrangement with or without a flywheel. This style of press requires that the drive mechanism be sufficient or include means to overcome the gravitational weight of the moving die and press components. Usually this is accomplished by the addition of a counterbalance system and/or by upsizing the drive and its components to overcome the moving die and press component weight during the raising motion. These additions to the press are only needed to overcome gravity and do not add value to the press. The vertical type presses mentioned usually exceed the standard shipping height and need to be dismantled for shipment and re-assembled for operation at the manufacturing plant. These vertical type presses also require an accurate guidance system for the platen and a second guidance system for the die sets for achieving a final location during the work.